Capacitance sensing is utilized in a wide number of applications. In particular, many capacitive interfaces, such as touch pads, touch panels, or capacitive devices, such as capacitive accelerometers, force sensors, gauges, and the like, rely on the ability to accurately measure or sense an unknown capacitance (or a change thereof). Some prior art systems utilize a pair of relaxation oscillators to sense an unknown capacitance. However, parasitic capacitances and component variations (e.g., process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations, and the like) between the relaxation oscillators constrain the ability of these systems to accurately sense or measure the unknown capacitance, thereby limiting the utility of these systems over time, particularly in the case of relatively small capacitances (or relatively small changes thereof).